


Untitled Stork Delivery

by Angelscythe



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Dumbo's World, Gen, Love, M/M, Stork - Freeform, Temporary Character Death, They live shit but they get a happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: He never warned them…Lea was so mad.If he could… Yes, he could. He even should do it! He should kill Even once again. Forever, this time. Hunt him down until he disappeared and no one would ever get him memorized.Even should have warned them…The Replicas were awesome but they were ephemeras… For six beautiful months, Roxas and Xion were with them and it was awesome, they played, chatted; he took care of them and they shone his path. It even was because of Xion that he and Isa were together… She had organized everything, she had pushed them to declare to each other… Every day, they could be together because of them.And the Replicas were ephemeras.All remained were memories…Just memories… and he hated that.





	Untitled Stork Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of an ask on my tumblr imagine blog!!!

He never warned them…

Lea was so mad.

If he could… Yes, he could. He even _should_ do it! He should kill Even once again. Forever, this time. Hunt him down until he disappeared and no one would ever get him memorized.

Even should have warned them…

The Replicas were awesome but they were ephemeras… For six beautiful months, Roxas and Xion were with them and it was awesome, they played, chatted; he took care of them and they shone his path. It even was because of Xion that he and Isa were together… She had organized everything, she had pushed them to declare to each other… Every day, they could be together because of them.

And the Replicas were ephemeras.

All remained were memories…

Just memories… and he hated that.

Yes, he wanted to live in everyone memories, he wanted to be immortal and he kept saying ‘got it memorized’ but in fact… he hated when people were just memories for him. He wanted more…

But he couldn’t have more.

They were dead.

Vanished forever.

Sora wasn’t there. So where their Hearts went? And how much time they would have to do it? How much time the next Replicas will last. How often they could do that and how much this would hurt Roxas and Xion?

Hurt him?

And worst…

Hurt Isa.

He could deal with his pain but he couldn’t deal with Isa’s pain because he loved him so much… The worst was the fact that Isa always tried to hide everything. At first, he joined him often in the shower because he knew it was there he let himself cry and wanted to cheer him up and then… he realized he needed to let him that room. Let him be sad… Especially because this was, after, allowing him to be happier. Act happier, at least…

Isa was the first to propose they should change their mind, try not to think about that. And, according to Isa it helped to work, not to think. For those exact reasons, Lea asked for work to Yen Sid. Now, he was all in for travelling the Worlds, as long as he was with the love of his life. Before, he hesitated or often refused because there were his children… They had to go school, to be correctly surrounded… Yes, sometimes he had to left for mission or he would bring them with him but now…

All of this was shattered and it was weird for him to leave for another World…

Though he had asked to Yen Sid for the job, it was Minnie who offered them the World to go.

Circus Paradise.

With a past like theirs, Lea and Isa knew a lot of World but this one was one of those they never went in. It wasn’t exactly the kind of universe where you could find anything interesting. Not for their plans back the time, at least.

And yet… Now that they were stepping here, he could feel the Darkness around. This World was overwhelmed by it…

“Say… Isa?”

Isa looked up toward his lover who just pronounced those words.

“You think Minnie sent us her because there is so much work here?”

“I think so too,” Isa replied. “I can’t believe we never come here before.”

“Yeah. I think Roxa… I… I mean, forget.”

Isa unfolded his arms and moved toward him, taking his hands tenderly.

“You don’t have to hide your emotions and to force to forget them or anything about them… They would be happy if you kept them memorized forever.”

“I know, I know… But it’s hard. Had to realize we will never see them again…”

Isa didn’t know what he could reply to it.

He knew the struggle. He knew the oppressing feeling. Wanting to talk all the days about the babies but also being afraid because the feeling was the only thing they would have. They will never welcome them anymore with big smiles. They would never play again with them. All of this swirled in Lea’s mind, again and again…

“Do you think you can tell me what you wanted to say?” Isa wondered in a soft tone.

“Roxas told me… when he appeared, he could remember some distant things about Sora. About him being with someone from this World. I think I saw him in Castle Oblivion? It’s an Elephant! Who flies.”

If they weren’t used to so many things absolutely weird, Isa could have looked at him as if he was mad.

But he had seen so worst things.

“Do you want to see the flying elephant?”

“Why not?”

If this could cheer Lea’s up. And they could find the source of Darkness while looking for Dumbo, for a grasp of their memories…

When they arrived in the Circus, it was obvious the World was corrupted. People awaited for the animals to be spectacular and when they aren’t, they were upset and showed it. Plus, the capitalism was a big thing here. The first Human they had met was a Ringmaster who always wanted to have more spectacles. Who asked so much more from his beasts. Too much.

Way too much.

They knew they needed to come back, again and again. Though, Isa didn’t think he could ease such a behavior.

Lea had some proposition to calm that but maybe it was just too much? It was pushing away a problem. The whole World seemed to live with another range of priorities…

That was the reason why they had asked Minnie, and Yen Sid, if they could keep taking care of the World.

That would keep them busy.

Except Dumbo who could vaguely be attached to Roxas, all of this was new. They could think about other things, they could change their mind and, maybe, live through that. Until those bad memories become nothing more than this and they could live another live. A new live, with new memories. Brighter memories…

Lea and Isa were very upset by the lose they had, but they weren’t the only one. Pence, Hayner and Olette were their best friends. Not for long but… it had been an important and overwhelming relationship.

So, it was normal they both took care of the teenagers. Often, they invited them over and organized movie night or big food. Sometimes both at once. They got ice cream or went on restaurant. Olette worked as a waitress there so sometimes, they come on the restaurant to give her big tip.

Sometimes, it was hard for the couple to be supportive over the teenagers because it reminded their children… Not only because they were their friend but also because it was like caring for them. Thought they had all their parents and parents taking care of them. Mostly. Sometimes, it was harder for Hayner’s parents but he was the oldest child of a very big family. And on this, Lea having grown up in such family, he could talk with him and helped him through the feeling to not care and struggling with money.

This evening, they had prepared a movie night with food ordered from a restaurant. It was a lot of little beignet, noodles and seafood but it missed vegetables so Isa was preparing a salad with Olette.

The lady always did her best and always smiled. No matter what.

“Olette?” Isa asked.

In the other room Lea was dressing the coffee table while Pence prepared the movies. Hayner was calling at home but he will certainly help soon enough. He had such a kind heart…

“Yes, Sir Sinclair?”

“You can call me by my name,” he said with a soft tone.

She smiled, nodding.

“I wondered how you felt. You’re always smiling…”

She continued to smile.

“I know what you mean, _Isa_, I do… Because Hayner and Pence had so much to do… I need to stay strong for them!”

“I know the feeling. But if you need to talk…”

“Yeah… When it’s really hard, I’m talking to my boyfriend but… I feel like I’m annoying,” she laughed nervously, taking the big spoons to put them in the salad plate.

“If ever you feel like it, you can talk to me. You will not annoy me. And I’m sure you’re not annoying to your boyfriend neither.”

“He would say the same but I will always doubt,” she sighed. “But it’s the same for you, Isa! If you need to talk… Seifer would be happy to listen!” she joked. “I meant me, of course. You can talk to me, Isa.”

“It’s sweet from you.”

“From you too!” she smiled.

Isa could understand it was hard for her to stop. It was hard for him to stop pretend too. He pretended to protect Lea, to protect the teenagers. He pretended again and again and… well, Olette was sweet but he doubted he could stop pretend since she was still so young. He couldn’t lay on her. It was so wrong to him…

So he kept pretend and just allow himself to say the truth to Lea once in a while. As long as Olette felt better, it would be better in his opinion…

Weeks and weeks passed, becoming months and months…

Lea and Isa worked mostly with Circus Paradise, which Lea had secretly called Darkness Paradise because the amount of filthy people here was astonishing, and so they came very often here. Sometimes for days.

Thought time had passed and their wounds were a bit healed, they were still deeply hurt. They still thought about Roxas and Xion but the biggest difference was that they didn’t cry anymore. Sometimes, they remembered and it was hard; often they talked about them and they still haven’t throw away nothing belonging to them. The worst was when they found belongings of them where they shouldn’t. There, the memories were unbearable…

Pence, Hayner and Olette started to feel better soon. Especially because they had a lot to do. After ten months, being now seventeen for most of them, they had their future to prepare. But they still could count on Lea and Isa every time they needed it.

And as that Circus-slash-Darkness paradise… Isa and Lea started to believe they will have to work here forever. And Isa still thought the Organization XIII missed an opportunity with such a World. He wondered if they would have received their Hearts, or got even more fooled, if they had stepped in this World earlier?

In fact… Lea and Isa had often thought about living here… It would be easier. In a lot of ways. No more suffer with that house they used to share with Roxas and Xion. No more suffer with that World meaning so much for them. Often, they had talked about coming back to Radiant Garden but they were most of their time in this World so why not just staying here?

“Mr. Sinclair?! Mr. Sinclair?!”

The voice came from above.

From the sky.

Lea frowned. They had visited lot of Worlds. Some with magic, others with talking animals and certain with technology beyond their understanding but usually they could tell what World was what. They have been enough in this World to never have to deal with anything having a voice coming from above. Well… there were a lot of Circus’ artists where they tried to change things most of the time but none of them knew Lea’s last name?

“Mr. Sinclair!!”

Lea’s eyes widened when he saw a Stork appear. He was holding two bags. Two bags he put down on the floor in front of them. He was wearing a blue delivering outfit and a red cap. Immediately, he took a blue diary from his pocket and his wings started to look through the pages.

The bags just seemed to be bags full of dirty clothes. And Lea had no idea why anyone would want them to have them.

As for the Stork talking to them… Okay, it was a bit strange _in this World_ but they were far away for worrying for such things happening in their live.

“Here are two babies with eyes of blue straight from heaven to you. Straight from heaven up above here are two babies for you to love.”

“Excuse me?” Lea said with a broken voice. “Is this a joke?!” he groaned.

“For Lea?” Isa asked. “Are you sure not to have made a mistake?”

“For Mr. Sinclair and second Mr. Sinclair!” the Stork replied.

Isa frowned.

The Stork seemed annoyed and looked through the pages of a pink diary.

“You aren’t second Mr. Sinclair.”

“Kind off, I am,” he replied.

Isa always used his best friend and lover’s last name because he hated his.

“Ah! Sign here please,” the Stork said, holding out the diary to him.

“For those babies?” Isa asked.

He took the diary and the pencil handed to him.

“Yes! They are your babies,” the Stork smiled.

“That’s ridicule,” Lea said. “Why would you hand us babies?!”

“Because they are yours,” the bird insisted. “Please, sign.”

Isa was as doubtful as his lover but he signed the paper. What could they do anyway? What would happen to the babies if they didn’t do it?

The Stork took a whistle in his cap and blew in. “Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Roxas and Xion. Happy Birthday tooooooooooo…”

The Stork never finished his sentence because suddenly a big weapon appeared in front of his nose.

Or two.

“What did you say?”

Isa cold voice made the bird shook. He tried to clear his throat but, suddenly, it was very difficult.

“It’s the name I received.”

“Who gave you that?” Lea asked.

“It’s confidential. But they are your babies. And you signed so…”

The Stork quickly moved away and in a matter of seconds, he flew away. Lea threw his Keyblade on the bird that moved away in a glimpse and disappeared in the clouds.

Isa tried to calm his rage, making vanish his Claymore.

He crouched next to the bundle and, his fingers still shaking with anger, he opened one of them. He saw a baby girl. With black hair and blue eyes like you didn’t see often. Powerful blue. He opened the second bag as Lea let the flames disappear around him. When the Keyblade came back in his hand, then vanished, he looked down to see that baby with those very special blond-gingery hairs. And those same blue hairs.

“Do you think it’s possible…” Isa whispered.

He didn’t want to believe this. This looked so insane. Yes, those babies could have been Roxas and Xion but it appeared as a very bad joke to him.

This World was surrounded with Darkness after all…

“What do we do?” Isa wondered.

“What do you want to do?” Lea asked, still confuse.

Isa stared the two babies, still on the floor… What he wanted to do…

“Storks deliver babies. That’s a common believe and what people said to their children…”

“Didn’t you believe that until your sixteen years old?” Lea smiled.

He had a little girl sleeping in his arms and maybe that was the only thing saving him from the anger of Ienzo. Certainly not just his smile. Especially if he was giving him such a cold look despite the cold coffee in the mug he was holding.

“But, I was saying, in this World, it’s not a believe. It’s a fact. Babies only come when they are delivered by Storks.” Ienzo turned toward Aeleus taking one of the books he was holding for him. “If I am right, in this World, the only thing you need is to wish it.” He put down the mug to turn the pages. “And sometimes, it’s not even needed.”

“A bit like in Radiant Garden, right?! Never momma wanted me!” Lea smiled.

“Who wouldn’t want you?” Isa asked, holding the other baby.

The little Roxas was waked up and he moved his hands in the blue thread. Isa rocked him slowly.

Lea approached Isa to steal him a soft kiss, pressing his forehead against his. The hand not holding the baby caressing the cheek before he caressed Roxas’ tiny hairs. He really wanted that to be possible. But why would it be?

How could they be Roxas and Xion?

“How could they be Roxas and Xion?” he asked to Ienzo.

“Roxas and Xion weren’t normal being. They were living Hearts. It’s highly possible that, when their bodies died, their Hearts went somewhere and waited a body to come back. You went to Circus Paradise so many times that the Stork delivery way was started and created babies for you. Or that Xion and Roxas managed to create it for both of you.”

“You think they are truly Roxas and Xion?” Lea asked.

“I think… it would be too strange if this was just a coincidence,” Ienzo replied.

Lea looked down to Xion in his arms. He wanted to believe it so hard but he didn’t want to hurt this baby if ever he awaited his Xion and she was different. He didn’t want to betray Xion memories if this baby wasn’t the one he believed.

Same for Roxas, of course.

“I believe Ienzo, Lea,” Isa said. “Roxas and Xion’s Hearts always echoed with you. They love you and you love them. They came back once from somewhere they weren’t supposed to come back. They would be able to come back a second time.”

He held the baby Roxas a bit tighter against his Heart. The toddler let out a soft sound and his second tiny hand moved to his Heart, as if he really attached importance to the beat he could hear there…

Isa used his elbow to push the door of his house, his Heart beating stupidly fast in his chest. He glanced at the baby in his lover’s arms.

“Xion, Roxas… you’re finally back home,” he muttered.

“I will never let them leave home!” Lea said, kissing Xion’s little forehead.

She moved in her sleep and rolled against his chest.

Isa smiled tenderly but his dear soulmate wasn’t that wrong. Lea had lost Roxas and Xion two times… The adage said never two without three but he wouldn’t allow this third to happen!

He went in the living room with Lea and…

“SURPRISE!!!!”

Xion woke up immediately and cried. Roxas cried too.

“Hm… oops?” Hayner said.

“It was his idea!” Pence and Olette said, immediately, showing their dear friends.

“Ugh… thank you,” Hayner groaned. “Uh… Sir Blue-Sinclair can you put down the weapon?”

Rocking Roxas with one arm, Isa was using the second to brandish his Claymore. Hearing a sound he didn’t expect in his living room where it shouldn’t have been one had called his defend mechanism…

But it was just the Twilight Gang.

“Who warned you?” Lea asked.

“Ienzo!” Pence replied.

“Of course Ienzo…” Lea smiled slightly. “I don’t even know why I didn’t think about it…”

Olette approached Isa to see Roxas in his arms. A quick glance let her be sure it was him. The eyes, the hairs… the little expression on his round face as he saw her. Or maybe she just hoped he recognized her?

“Ah! Look at you Roxas. Now I’m your Auntie Olette!! As if you could escape our love!” she smiled.

“Auntie?” Lea asked, as he let Hayner have Xion.

His hands were ready to catch the baby if he had to but Hayner could handle her easily. She was still slightly crying but as Lea caressed her hairs, she seemed to calm herself.

“Oh… uh, sorry…” she said.

“Yeah, you can be,” Lea replied. “It’s obvious you’re their Godmother!! And Pence and Hayner are both their Godfather!”

Olette blinked but then smiled widely.

“I accept!!”

“Me too!!” Pence added.

“Yeah, wouldn’t pass it!!” Hayner finished with a big smile.


End file.
